In some homes, a boiler (e.g., with a tankless water coil) us used to heat water and provide heat. The present invention is a boiler regulation system. The system of the present invention makes hot water production is a priority; the heat zones are shut down while hot water is in use. For example, the system helps ensure that hot water in a shower is maintained (e.g., does not turn cold). The system of the present invention works with a tankless water coil as well as an indirect water heating system.